Something I Can Never Have
by glamrockbloodbath
Summary: Post meteor. pairings: cloti yuffentine SephyxOC(not a Mary-Sue I promise)no Aeris bashing but I'm not a fan of hers so I guess it's not too good for cleris fans to read.Second time I post this,I had to fix a few grammar mistakes.please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters, nor do I own the song Something I can Never Have, which is owned by Trent Reznor.

Everyone on the Highwind remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. They couldn't believe it, they had won...Even though most cities were in ruins and many people had died, the planet was finally safe and the members of Avalanche, saviors of the world, would at last go back to their normal lives. Cloud Strife stood by himself, reflecting on the battle with Sephiroth, his past, and most of all, his future. His gaze fell upon Tifa Lockheart, the strongest woman he had ever met, both mentally and phisycally, he had always admired her courage and the way she took care of everyone...the way she took care of him. His thoughts were interrupted by Cid's voice

"Where are you guys headin'? We can't just keep flying around like that, I don't know where I'm going but I have to pick up Shera"

Everyone knew he was right, they had to make a decision, would they be separated, would they go their own ways now that the fight was over. That though scared Tifa to no end; being separated from her friends...especially from Cloud would make her miserable, so she decided she would be the first to speak

"Listen guys, I was thinking of settling in Kalm to help with the reconstruction of Midgar, if you're up to it, we could do this together, I know all of you have loved ones on other towns, but there's no reason why they couldn't live with us, Barret, you could bring Marlene, and Cid, you could bring Shera, if that's ok with everyone."

Apparently, none of them wanted to be separated because they all agreed to the idea.

A few weeks later...

"Well, I'm sure glad we found this place, it's perfect for a big group like us" Tifa said being her optimistic self. The fact was 10 people were a lot to fit in one house, they had private rooms but the house could get a bit hectic during daytime. That morning, everyone sat in the kitchen having breakfast and drinking coffee, except for Cid,who was sleeping in as usual and Shera,who took Marlene out for some shopping.Cloud,Tifa,Barret and Reeve were sitting around the kitchen table, Vincent was half asleep on the couch while Yuffie was trying to steal his materias and Nanaki was sitting by the fire place deep in thoughts.Cloud,who was sitting right next to Tifa,had been restless for the past few weeks, he had given a lot of though to his relationship with Tifa and came to the conclusion that it was more then just a childhood crush, it was love. Everything about her captivated him/her beauty, her strengh, her intelligence and the courage she showed during the crisis...she was perfect for him, and he had to tell her. They had been spending quite a lot of time together since they had moved to Kalm and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, so he went ahead and decided he would tell her his feelings tonight.

"Um Tifa" he whispered.

"Yes Cloud"

"Well I was thinking, last time we went on a real date was at Gold Saucer and...we had a good time right...so I though that maybe, if you don't have any plans for tonight, we could do this again...a date I mean" Cloud said looking very shy.

"Oh Cloud, I'd love to! So, where do you want to go?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go outside town and watch the stars together, just like we did back in Nibleheim"

"Ok, that sounds lovely, I'll meet you right outside town at 8'o'clock, is that ok for you?" Tifa said a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I can't wait "Cloud smiled back

"So I have to be going to town for some shopping, so I'll see you at 8" Tifa said and walked out the door, not wanting to show how excited she really was.

Suddenly, Yuffie, whom Tifa had grown very close to, got up from where she was sitting.

"I think I'm gonna go with Tifa" she said before rushing out the door after Tifa, but not without waving goodbye to Vincent, who was now sitting by himself. He waved back, hoping the smile on his face wouldn't show too much.

Tifa wanted to find something nice to wear for her date with Cloud; after all, she had been waiting for that moment for a very long time...maybe even all her life.

"Wow Teef,I can't believe he finally asked you out...I just wish it could be that easy with Vincent, he doesn't seem to notice I like him...anyway, why would he want to ask me out...How could I be as good as perfect little Lucrecia"Yuffie said a sad look on her face.

"Hey,don't say things like that, I mean, who would have though Cloud would ask me out, I'm pretty sure everyone though he was meant to be with Aeris,but look at me now...getting ready for a date...with Cloud"Tifa said trying to sound cheerful.

"Well, I for one, never though Cloud and Aeris made a nice couple, she was all over him and he never seemed to care, even after she died he hardly ever mentioned her, except how she sacrificed herself for the planet and all, she was a good friend to all of us, and that's all"

"Well thanks Yuffie, and I'm sure you and Vincent could be the cutest couple, forget about Lucrecia and tell him how you feel"Tifa said.

"But it's hard, I know I'm not usually the shy type but about these things...well...it's different"Yuffie said an embarrassed look on her face.

The two continued to talk while walking down the streets of Kalm all afternoon in search of some clothes for Tifa until it was time for her to go back home and get ready for her date.

Meanwhile, Cloud was pacing in his room; Barret and Vincent were sitting on his bed watching him.

"Yo Cloud, quit screwing around like that and get ready for fuck's sake."Barret said being his usual self.

"You know, for once I have to agree with Barret,there's no reason for you to be so nervous,Tifa seemed delighted when you asked her to meet you tonight "Vincent said a slight smile on his face.

"I know Vincent, but how would you feel if it was your big night with Lucrecia, pretty damn nervous I'd say "Cloud mumbled without even stopping to look at Vincent's reaction.

"Actually, I have recently kind of...gotten over Lucrecia."

Both men turned around and stared at Vincent in disbelief.

"So...who is she" said Cloud who was now grinning widely

"It's Yuffie isn't it?Oh,I knew it, the way you laugh when you're around her, I noticed you guys got a lot closer since we moved here." Saying these words, Cloud remembered all they had been through together during that fight. He could understand how Vincent could have fallen for Yuffie during that time, all of them had gotten so close to each other, they were just like family. His thoughts were interrupted by Vincent.

"Well, Cloud, I guess you just see right through me, I admit I have developed feelings for her, but I don't believe she reciprocates them" Vincent said shyly.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, I see her looking at you, and for some reason she always tries to steal your materias first...hahaha"Barret and Cloud were now laughing and Vincent, who hardly ever laughed, joined them.

"If you say so Barret, then maybe I have a chance" Vincent said.

"Well guys, it's almost 8 now, so I'll be off, don't want to keep a beautiful lady waiting." said Cloud who was now looking dashing in tight black jeans and black T-shirt.He walked out the door and nervoulsy made his way to the spot where he and Tifa had agreed to meet.

"Tifa, are you ready yet, you're late"Yuffie screamed, she seemed a lot more nervous then Tifa herself about this date.

"Comin'"Tifa screamed from behind the bathroom door. When she came out, Tifa was looking even more beautiful then she usually does, she smiled at Yuffie.

"So, how do I look?"Tifa said showing off the black mini skirt and crimson red T-shirt she had bought

"You look great, really I'm impressed, but off you go now, don't keep him waiting"Yuffie said while pushing Tifa out the door.

"Good luck" She screamed as Tifa was leaving for her perfect moment with Cloud.

So that was the first chapter of my first fic...So I hope I get a lot of reviews, there's gonna be alot more action in the next chapters, I intend to update soon so...I hope you enjoyed...thanks for reading.

"


	2. The Date

An: thanks for the reviews; it makes me so happy that people enjoy my story! So here's chapter 2, it's fairly short, I have another chapter written and I just felt like it didn't fit to post it all in one chapter. Oh and just to warn you guys, this chapter is filled with major sap and romantic stuff .hehehe! All cloti of course! So enjoy and don't forget to review, even if you don't like it!

Disclaimer: still don't own anything.

When Tifa arrived at the edge of town, Cloud was already there, waiting.

"Tifa…you look awesome" Tifa blushed slightly.

"Thanks Cloud, so do you" both of them were smiling now.

Tifa noticed that Cloud had laid a blanket on the grass for them to sit; he held out his hand and invited her to sit down. They sat there for a moment in silence, looking at the stars, perhaps remembering that night at the well, but most of all enjoying each other's company. Cloud, though, had something on his mind, he could no longer wait to tell her his feelings, he had waited so long already, since they were just children he had loved her in secret, even during meteor, that last night under the Highwind had only confirmed what he had know all along, he truly loved her and no one else.

"You know Tifa, there is a specific reason why I asked you out tonight" he said very nervously.

"Remember that night, before the final battle with Sephiroth, when I told you there were many things that I wanted to tell you but didn't really know how to say it, and then you told me that words are not the only way to show people what you're thinking. Well, you were right" saying these words, Cloud slowly leaned closer to Tifa and put his lips to hers, giving her the kiss they both had been waiting for all their lives. Even though she was shocked, Tifa welcomed the kiss, wishing this moment would never end. Cloud finally decided to break the kiss, he had many things to tell her, he did not want her to think it was only lust; he wanted her to know there was a true feeling behind the kiss.

"Tifa, I know I haven't been really open with my feelings during meteor, but I didn't know myself back then, but now, I know what has truly been missing from my life for all these years….Tifa Lockheart, I love you!" He had said it pretty fast but still, he had managed to get it out, he could see the look of pure shock on Tifa's face, obviously she hadn't been expecting him to just come out and say it, even though it seemed like everyone in Avalanche knew of his feelings for Tifa, she appeared to be the only one to be completely oblivious to it. Finally she decided to speak.

"Oh Cloud, you don't know how good it feels to hear those words when I have loved you from the beginning…I'm sorry I never said anything, even on our date in the gondola…I wanted to tell you but I was afraid…afraid of rejection…afraid someone else had taken my place in your heart…Aeris…" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Tifa could not help but feel guilt overwhelm her, how could she say something like that about Aeris, her good friend, the one that had given her life to save all of them?

Cloud could see the distressed look in her eyes, he knew she missed the flower girl more then anyone else. Of course, he missed her too but to think he had been in love with her was ridiculous, since childhood, there was only Tifa, he had joined SOLDIER just to be noticed by her, no…there was never anyone else, only Tifa.

"Tifa, I never want you to feel like anyone could ever replace you in my heart, I swear to you on my life, you are the only one I see. Aeris was a friend and she made it quite obvious that she had feelings for me, but I could never be with anyone other then you and I want you to know that, now and forever. I know you miss her, I miss her too, she was dear to all of us and I'm sure if she were here, she would want us to be happy. " Cloud gave her a knowing smile.

"Cloud I 'm sorry I ever doubted you, at the time you weren't acting like yourself so I didn't know what to think…I'm sorry." Tifa rested her head on Cloud's shoulder and looked up to the star filled sky.

"Look at the stars Tifa, it'll always remind me of that night at the well, and I will always keep our promise, we have been through so much together in the past year, but now, I feel like I can finally start over…with you by my side" Cloud had not felt so good in years, he was never really good at expressing his feelings but this time, he had managed quite well. Suddenly, he felt Tifa's body tense.

"Cloud, did you hear that?" She said, slight panic could be heard in her voice.

"Yeah, sounds like gunshots…better check it out, maybe someone's in trouble!" Cloud immediately got up, offering his hand to Tifa to help her up; they had not brought weapons or materia, not expecting a fight in this peaceful moment. The sounds of gunshots were accompanied by the demonic sheiks of a beast, they could see nothing yet but they were getting close. They ran passed the chocobo ranch and into the marsh lands when the finally came face to face with the one responsible for the noise they had heard.

"What the fuck" was all Cloud could say.

A/N: hehehe sort of a cliffhanger here, I know this was short but admit it, the whole battle thing didn't fit the sappiness of the date so I didn't want to have it all in one chapter. So I hope you enjoyed, I will try to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!


End file.
